Fea Uin Galad
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: Upon her death, Amaryllis Potter is placed before Mandos who had an interesting tale to tell her and a request to protect Frodo Baggins. She finds herself on a whole new adventure but the objective is still the same; defeat the Dark Lord. Only this time there is no Golden Trio, and she is surrounded by men in a world where women are submissive in the extreme. How will she cope?
1. Prologue

A/N: I have another story! I've been caught up with coursework so I've had little chance to write. This story is a way to ease myself back into to routine. The title means spirit of the light.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Of all the places Amaryllis Potter expected to die she could safely say that a small American shopping centre was not one of them. Neither had she expected a _bomb_ would be the reason why she lay under a pile of rubble, slowly drowning in her own blood. The day had started out a little worrisome, Hermione had fallen ill and Ron opted to stay with his three month pregnant wife, but they had both been adamant that Amaryllis get out and enjoy the Florida air. Though Amaryllis didn't see what was so great about it, it was humid and _hot_. She was used to cold, rainy island that was Great Britain. No amount of tank tops and cooling charms prepared her for this sticky heat. Still, she put her hair up into a bun, applied sun cream and left the hotel room. Stopping only to knock on the door to Ron and Hermione's room to tell them she was leaving.

The trip was Hermione's idea, a way for them to see the world before she got too laden down with kids, a way for them to truly move on after the war with Voldemort. They'd been in Australia when Hermione found out she was pregnant, naturally all three were happy about the news, but they weren't going to let it interfere much with their plans. Their trip would end before Hermione's due date and so they carried on as normal, minus the alcohol and late nights. They visited many countries, Japan, France, Italy, New Zealand, Australia, Thailand and many more until finally they landed in Florida, America. Hermione had been feeling under the weather for a few days now and though Amaryllis was worried, Hermione was adamant she was fine.

The weather was so hot Amaryllis thought she would melt like the wicked witch of the west, and when she saw the shopping centre she headed straight for it. Not to shop like a normal girl but purely for the sweet air con she knew was circulating around the place. It was busy but that was to be expected. It was the weekend after all. Amaryllis took a moment to refresh herself in the ladies toilet and once she had finally cooled off, reappeared amidst the throng of people. She suddenly felt very foreign amongst them. All around her she could hear the dialect and accents of America and, though she very much liked the accents, it made her feel very out of place. Her posh Britishness would make her stand out and it was strange.

She stopped by Starbucks first and got an iced latte, the young guy serving her helped her with the change a little, as she didn't understand how much the coins were worth. After getting very embarrassed about it the employee told her how much each coin was worth, though he got told off by his boss, he thought it was worth it. It's not often you run into a British girl, he had told her, especially not one as beautiful as you. She had turned into an awkward stuttering idiot and politely said goodbye and left the shop with her latte. She sipped happily on her drink and continued looking at all the shops. It was when she was placing the empty cup into the bin when trouble started.

At first she didn't know what was going on, all she heard was a loud bang and then the ground began to shake. Everyone, Amaryllis included, ran to the doors but before she could make it the world around her exploded. She was sent flying into the air before gravity took over and she landed painfully on some rubble with more falling on top of her. She coughed and spluttered as dust filled her lungs, dazed green eyes glanced around her. She was numb and she knew it was because of the shock and adrenaline, and once that wore off she would be in plenty of pain. She tried to move but found her leg trapped under a large piece of concrete. Instead she called for help. Her voice scratchy and weak.

Her breath came in short bursts as pain finally began to seep into her nervous system. Her head was throbbing dangerously, a head injury no doubt. Her elbow protruded from her arm and she couldn't feel her leg. She coughed up blood and, feeling the wetness of it drip down her cheek, she knew she was dying. Still she protested, calling out weakly to anyone who would listen. Paramedics, firefighters, police, God, Merlin, her parents. Anyone. Then she realised no one was coming. She was all alone and she would die alone. That thought scared her more than anything.

She thought she would die heroically with Voldemort, but she was given a second chance to live. She thought she would die on the job as an auror, less heroic but honourable. She thought she would live and find love. Not the sappy kind of love you see in films. But _true_ love where you don't need to finish each other's sentences or gaze lovingly into the others eyes, the kind where you just _know_ you're in love. The kind where the one you love does the little things, like bringing home a bunch of flower bought for no reason from Tesco other than to say 'I love you', or hugging you after a fight because no matter how many arguments you have he still loves you. She thought she would have a family, little green eyed children running around. She wanted to teach her child to use a broom and how to get away with pranking people.

Dying alone wasn't in her plan. Dying alone in a muggle shopping centre in America definitely wasn't in her plan. Dying alone in a muggle shopping centre in America because of a muggle bomb wasn't even a thought. Tears swept down her cheeks in a sorrow filled river. She was scared and for the first time in her life, her friends weren't there with her. Her breath came to her in short painful wheezes. Black shadows danced tauntingly at the edge of her vision, until finally everything calmed. There was no pain, only a blissful surrender as everything went dark. Amaryllis Potter drew her last breath on Earth.

When she awoke again she was, as any normal person would be, highly confused. All around her was white, like a fog or an early morning mist. It was pure and heavenly. She was amused then, thinking she was heaven. God saw sorcery as a sin, as some sort of devil worship and here she was standing in a place that felt like she would have imagined heaven would feel. The irony made her laugh. She stood up and took a slow step forwards. Then another followed by another. Once she was sure she was safe she walked more confidently.

"Though it may disappoint you, I feel it worthwhile to point out you aren't in heaven." The voice startled her so much she gasped loudly, "do you know what happened to you?"

"I died," she whispered, her eyes widening as she recalled the moments of her death.

"In a sense," a figure emerged from the mist, dressed richly in silky garments that resembled a wizards robe. There was an ethereal quality in the shine his skin gave off and intelligence hidden behind brown eyes. His dark hair was braided behind softly pointed ears. He was _old_, Amaryllis realised, not in the grandparents sense but in the before time itself old. "You did not die in the way mortals die, for you are immortal. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't think so," she peered at him closely, aside from Dobby and other house elves she had never seen anyone with pointy ears before. Least of all someone so human looking.

"Let me give you a hint," he smiled at her in an amused fashion, "the tale of the three brothers was a very true story. Though of course the version every magical child knows is in a more prosaic form."

"The tale of…" she trailed off and gave him an even closer, speculative look. "Death?"

"One of my many names, yes," he motioned around him, "here I am called Mandos."

"That's a prettier name," Amaryllis smiled, "so why is it I'm dead but not dead?"

"You are the owner of the Deathly Hallows," Mandos told her patiently.

"I threw away the wand after repairing my own, and I lost the ring," she was very confused, "the only object I kept was the cloak."

"The Elder Wand's powers were transferred to your holly wand the moment you snapped it. It's not the wand itself that made it unbeatable, but the magic that laid within it. All wands have their own magic, you saw that with the connection between your wand and Voldemort's. As for the ring, just because it's lost doesn't make it any less yours."

"So I'm your… master?"

"I see your reluctance to use the word master."

"I'm no one's master, I don't want to control people."

"Walk with me child and I shall explain," he turned and began walking sedately through the mist and Amaryllis only hesitated a moment before following. He didn't say anything after she had reached his side, they only walked in silence until finally he spoke. "Master of Death is one of the literary fictionalisations of the story. You are not my master. You are simply my companion and chosen champion. Death is omniscient and present in every lore of every world. So it is my duty to choose champions, my own little grim reapers shall we say. Though I have taken a particular liking towards your ancestors. Your own mother and father work for me, collecting the lost souls so they can move on."

"So I can see my parents?" She asked him breathless at the thoughts of finally being with her parents.

"No," the response deflated her so much that Mandos put a comforting arm around her shoulder before continuing. "You are different. You have always been different from the moment you were born. Myself and Nienna have watched you closely. Nienna is the Lady of Mercy, she takes a special liking to those with great destinies like yourself. But I am getting side tracked. You died when you were born, did you know that? But you refused to stay that way. I had come to collect your soul and you resisted me, I was very shocked, babies usually come to me with ease. They know nothing of the living world and find no attachment with it. Yet there you were, resisting me and I let you, I watched your tiny soul fight its way back into your body. I knew from that moment what you would become, that I had finally found a worthy candidate to own the Hallows."

"What does all this mean?"

"You will find out soon, patience young Gryffindor," he smiled serenely at her, "owning the Hallows grants you some of my power. You have immortality, your magic is stronger and you can perceive death."

"I died," she insisted defiantly, "the rubble fell on me, it broke my bones and there was all that blood. I died in that shopping centre."

"Because I wished it to be that way," Mandos told her, "it was the only way to bring you here. Yes Amaryllis Potter died on Earth but you still live none the less. As the owner of the Hallows it enables me to talk to you like this and bring here to the home of the Valar, I suppose you would liken us to Gods of this world."

"What do you want of me?" It finally made sense as to why he went to all this trouble, she was, as he said, dead on Earth. There was little she could do now but accept that fact. But it still didn't answer why he went to all that effort to get her here.

"This world is called Middle Earth," he paused as if he was trying to think of the right words to say, "and it requires help. The Dark Lord Sauron, servant of Morgoth, is returning though he needs the Ring of Power to do so. Should he return it will mean the end of this world. What I ask of you Amaryllis is a great boon, far more dangerous than that of Voldemort."

"Get to the point Mandos," Amaryllis said, thoroughly annoyed with his attempt at stalling.

"What we, the Valar, ask of you as the guardians of Middle Earth," he paused and peered at her, his lips quirking up as she made a circling motion with her hand, "go to Middle Earth and help one Frodo Baggins in his quest to destroy the One Ring."

"Why me? Haven't I done enough already?"

"It's your history that made me choose you in the first place, you have the experience and magical prowess to survive in Middle Earth. You know how people like Sauron think," he sighed heavily, "you know the dangers of dark powers. You are brave, loyal, intelligent, kind, resourceful and most of all you are light. You are the representation of what is good and pure."

"It won't be easy," Amaryllis mumbled and Mandos smiled brightly at the knowledge she was accepting his offer.

"Nothing in life worth doing is. Frodo will need you Amaryllis, for you understand more than anyone what it means to carry a burden."

"Okay then, I will do it," her greener than green eyes showed nothing but a fierce determination. "I will help this Frodo person. I will help him defeat this Sauron or I will die trying."

"Very well then, I wish you the luck of the Valar Amaryllis," he turned to her and mist around them seemed to intensify. "The next time you awaken, you will be in Middle Earth, a place called Rivendell. We have already informed Lord Elrond of your arrival."

"You knew I would agree?"

"My child, I have watched you since birth, there was never going to be any other answer but yes." He gave her a charming, grandfatherly smile as he disappeared, the mist enshrouding him. Amaryllis sighed heavily and for the second time in a short while she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: So that's the prologue out of the way. What did you think?

I will update my other stories soon.

Please review.


	2. Tinkerbell

A/N: Chapter one has arrived! This chapter was so easy to write, I was surprised.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination.

Enjoy~

* * *

Amaryllis' first thoughts on Rivendell was that it was too much. It was beautiful, she couldn't deny that, but it was just so over the top that she couldn't help laughing. The sun hit it just right when it rose and set, casting its rays over the waterfall creating rainbow effects. At night the moon cast its ethereal gaze upon the place and mixed in with the glow of candle light. She could safely say Rivendell was spooky in that it was just too perfect. The elves were a whole new thing entirely, they were graceful, beautiful, strong, and intelligent and they looked down on her. Though they never said anything their disapproval and superiority complex was clear in their gaze. She was everything they weren't. When she walked her footsteps echoed, when she talked it wasn't the musical language of their people, she complained at having to wear the dresses, she was clumsy and rash. Mandos had called her the representation of what is good and pure, if that was true, then elves where the representation of what humans would be like without flaws and with pointy ears. Still, they treated her with respect because she was the Champion of the Valar. Though it wasn't the hero worship being the girl-who-live brought her, it still annoyed her that she was referred to by yet another title.

When she had first woken up in the room she had thought, for only a brief moment, that she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. But then clarity came to her and she remembered her conversation with Mandos. Her room was what every little girl imagines a princess' room to look like. Large comfy bed with fluffy feathered pillows. A large alcove that led onto the balcony which overlooked the courtyard. Ivy growing up the sides. A wooden vanity complete with intricate wood carvings. It was simple in an overly elegant way. Then she had been introduced to Lord Elrond, he was serious and calm which Amaryllis could appreciate. He was a strong leader and she respected him immediately. He told her she was free to do as she pleased and it would be a short while until events began to happen. His daughter, Arwen, came to her the following day and appointed herself the tour guide. Amaryllis liked the beautiful elf, she was kind, smart and funny and altogether reminded her of Hermione. She had a beauty any woman would envy but Amaryllis didn't let that affect their relationship, she wasn't vain enough to resent Arwen for her looks. They grew close as the weeks passed.

Amaryllis found comfort in the stables, horses were horses no matter where you were, and she was comforted by the familiarity of them. Though she had no experience with them. She, like every little girl, secretly wanted one. At first those who tended the horses were weary of her, until they realised she only petted the horses and talked with them. They saw no harm in letting her continue this and so Amaryllis was free to come and go as she pleased.

The stables, as usual, smelt like fresh hay when she walked through the doors. The horses greeted her enthusiastically and received either an apple or a carrot as thanks. She spent an equal amount of time with each horse, not finding it within herself to completely favour one to bestow more attention on. They were all beautiful and each one listened to rabble on with patient ears. But there was one in particular that she secretly liked the most. A white horse with bells attached to his mane, she didn't know his name just that the other elves feared him. Whenever they approached he tried to bite them, it was rather amusing to watch.

"So Tinkerbell," she said as she approached the white stallion, her nickname for him rolling fondly off her lips, "are you going to let me feed you today?" The relationship between the two was amusing. Some days the horse let her near him to feed him and pet him other times he played around with her. The horse snorted and shook his head slightly, "no?" she asked and horse did the same movement.

She grinned and held up a shiny red apple, "I guess I will have to eat this apple myself then. I was saving it for you specially but if you don't want it…" she trailed off and made to bite the apple but horse whinnied and stamped his hoof. "So you do want it?" she asked, this time the horse nodded and Amaryllis sighed before approaching, "you have to make up your mind Tinkerbell, it's not fair to tease me with the prospect of eating an apple. You know I love apples as much as you do." She held the apple flat in her hand and fed it to him, her free hand coming up to pet him gently.

"I don't believe I have ever seen anyone this close to Asfaloth, aside from myself of course," the voice startled her and she found herself cursing elves for their silent walking.

"So Asfaloth is your name?" the horse nodded and Amaryllis laughed, "I think Tinkerbell suits you better."

"I am unfamiliar with the meaning of that name," the blonde elf stepped up beside her, "I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. I am Glorfindel." She had heard many female elfs giggling, or what amounted to such, over this lord and looking at him she could see why. He was tall, handsome and strong, golden haired with mischievous eyes.

"Tinkerbell isn't a proper name, it's a character in a children's story in my world. She is a fairy, but when she talks it sounds like bells. I gave your horse the name because of the bells in his hair." She gave him a small embarrassed smile, no one was supposed to hear the nickname she had given the horse. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Amaryllis."

"Then Tinkerbell is an appropriate name, wouldn't you agree?" he asked the horse who nudged him hard with his nose. Glorfindel laughed and Amaryllis found herself in awe of the sound, she had never heard a laugh like that before. "It seems only you are allowed to refer to him as such. You should be honoured, I've never seen him interact with anyone quite like this before."

"Oh I am honoured, he's a beautiful horse and fun," she smiled, running her finger through Asfaloth's mane.

"Amaryllis," he whispered, startling her at the sound of her name, "it is an unusual name, though it almost has an Elvish ring to it. Does it mean anything?"

"My name comes from the Amaryllis flower, the women on my mother's side of the family seem to be named after flowers. My grandmother was called Rosemary, my aunt is called Petunia and my mother was called Lily." She smiled sadly at the mention of her mother, "all flowers have some symbolic meaning."

"And the symbolic meaning of your name?"

"Pride, determination and radiant beauty," she responded immediately, "My god-father told me my mum gave me that name because I was a beautiful baby."

"I don't know about when you were a baby, but from what I can see now your mother named you well." He gave her a small smirk.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you flattery gets you nowhere?" She laughed happily, her cheeks holding a small red tint.

"Perhaps, it is hard to remember every piece of information I am told." He was clearly amused, "I am very old."

"I think you would have gotten on very well with my dad," Amaryllis said suddenly, causing him to look at her. "I was told he liked to joke around with people and play pranks on them too. But when his friends or family were threatened he did everything he could to protect them. I think you're like that too."

"Your father sounds like an honourable man."

"He died trying to save the woman and child he loved," she looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up, "nothing is more honourable that right? Though in the end my mum died too. They both protected me."

"Nothing is more important to a parent than their child," Glorfindel agreed, "I am sorry they died when you were so young."

"Its fine, I know they loved me and that is all that matters to me." She laughed suddenly and Glorfindel looked at her perplexed, "I'm sorry, it's just I normally talk about my life and stuff to the horses. The other elves are so standoffish with me, except Arwen, I guess your friendliness made me more talkative."

"I'm afraid my kin simply don't know how to take you. You are human yet you hold the power of the Istari and you are from another world. Sent here by the Valar no less."

"When you put it that way, it makes much more sense." Amaryllis smiled sheepishly.

"I am sure you will become more accustomed to living here as time progresses," he gave her a comforting smile, before motioning to Asfaloth. "I must take him away from you I fear, Lord Elrond requires me to search for the young hobbit you are tasked with looking after."

"What is a hobbit?" she asked confused.

"You will soon see," Glorfindel told her mysteriously, "the One Ring nears and your quest shall soon start. You should prepare yourself Amaryllis. I shall see you when I return and I am more than sure Asfaloth will enjoy your company."

"Right, prepare myself," though she wasn't entirely sure how to prepare herself, "goodbye, be safe on your journey." She called out as she left the stable.

"I will be fine," Glorfindel called after her.

"I was talking to Tinkerbell," she turned and gave him a cheeky grin before disappearing.

"What an interesting human she is," Glorfindel told his horse who nodded in agreement.

True to Glorfindel's word things began to change. He had been gone three days and Amaryllis found herself missing her playful jaunts with Asfaloth. But soon she was preoccupied with what was going on about her. People started arriving and she watched them all from her balcony, every couple of days brought someone new.

First to arrive was the dwarves astride ponies though Amaryllis likened them more to the goblins that ran Gringotts. They were gruff and stern at first when she first approached them, but after finding out she wasn't an elf and that she wasn't overly fond of them, they welcomed her warmly. She found them funny and enjoyed the stories they told. They were loud and crude and something in the way they interacted reminded her of the Weasley family.

Second to arrive was the elves from Mirkwood, they were more standoffish than the Rivendell elves. She avoided them whenever possible like she did all elves who weren't Arwen. In fact, Arwen was her main source of gossip on these elves. The Mirkwood prince was well sought after by female elves but he didn't pay much attention to them. Preferring instead to hone his battle skills. But Amaryllis was most intrigued by the apparent hatred between the Mirkwood elves and the dwarves. Arwen only had a few details on the matter and Amaryllis wasn't sure she entirely believed the dwarves' story on how things happened.

Third to arrive were humans, much to Amaryllis' delight. Though that delight soon turned sour when she realised how little they thought of her. Apparently Middle Earth had yet to experience gender equality. They looked at her like she was an object to be owned rather than a living, breathing human being. So instead of finding a connection to those of her own species she was left feeling little more than arm candy.

Then finally came the guest of honour and Amaryllis finally saw what a hobbit was. A hobbit was in simple terms a very, very small person that barely measured up to her waist. They were so _cute_ in that walk into a Disney store and immediately look at all the stuffed animals cute. Amaryllis wanted to cuddle with them, but she managed to resist the girlish urge. Frodo was bundled away to be treated by Lord Elrond and Amaryllis introduced herself to the other hobbits. All in all it was safe to say that hobbits were her favourite. They were fun and easy to talk to, plus they were so adorable.

Two days after Frodo's arrival came Gandalf, the grey wizard. He was as intrigued with her as she was with him. Though he was primarily involved with Frodo so they had had little time to speak together. After Amaryllis had become an 'honorary hobbit' as Pippin called it, after spending three days with them pretty much non-stop, she visited the stables.

She casually tossed an apple up and down in her hand, whistling as she walked, happy to see Asfaloth. The other horses greeted her and she responded by petting them in turn. Though many nudged the hand with the apple in she refused to give to them, the apple was for Asfaloth as a reward for outrunning the Nazgul. She saw many new horses and could only assume they came from the extra guests.

"Hey Tinkerbell," she called fondly as she spotted the white stallion who nodded and snorted his hello. "Did you miss me?" another nod, "don't lie, you just missed the apples." She laughed as he shook his head and fed him the apple, "Glorfindel told me you out ran those Nazgul things, I would love to see how fast you could go. I think I shall be leaving soon Tinkerbell, but I will say goodbye to you before I leave." She placed a gentle kiss between his eyes and patted his neck.

She stayed with him for a while before turning to leave when the horse next to Asfaloth's stall caught her eyes. He was a chestnut brown in colour with a small star shaped lighter brown on his forehead and lower legs. She approached him slowly, holding out a hand to him, he nudged her hand inquisitively and she ran it lightly down his muzzle. "Well aren't you pretty," she whispered to him and he nudged her hand, "I'm sorry. I don't have another apple, I didn't know I was going to meet such a pretty horse, otherwise I would've brought another. Why don't I bring you two tomorrow to make up for it?"

The horse nodded, happy at the prospect of getting two apples from her. She laughed and traced the star shaped outline with her finger. "You're very friendly aren't you?" he nudged her gently in response, "I wonder what your name is, perhaps I should give you a nickname like I did to Tinkerbell over there." She motioned to Asfaloth who had stuck his head of the gate of the stall and huffed at her. "See he likes to appear all tough and untouchable but he's a big softy," she placed her hand on Asfaloth's muzzle and rubbed it softly before returning to the brown horse in front of her.

"Perhaps I should call you Etoile," she mumbled thoughtfully, "it means star in French. French is one of the many languages of my world."

"His name is Losca, though he seems to like the name you have given him."

Amaryllis whirled around sharply and found a blond elf watching her closely, if she recalled correctly he must be one of the elves from Mirkwood. Aside from Glorfindel she hadn't seen a blond elf in Rivendell was the stable a meeting place for blonds? She frowned at him slightly before asking, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Only after you approached my horse," he told her, moving from his place against the wall to walk to her, "it is strange to see a human woman alone, did you come with those from Gondor?"

"I'm not from Gondor," she didn't even know where it was on a map, in fact she didn't even know where Rivendell was on a map. "I'm not in the habit of discussing my home to strangers."

"Forgive me," he said earnestly before bowing slightly, "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"Amaryllis," she mumbled put out by the way he introduced himself. In her world no one cared about who you were the son of.

"A unique name."

"It's a flower."

"Amaryllis…" he looked at her with curiosity, "who are you?"

"What does Losca mean? I assume its Elvish," she asked him as a way to distract him from herself.

"It means brown of hair in the common tongue," he told her, fondly petting his horse.

"Creative," she told him sarcastically.

"And your name for him is?"

"Well it's not as if I know him do I? I don't know his personality. I was only going off what I could see physically. At least I had the creativity to use a language other than my native one." She responded defensively, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration towards the blond.

"Was I supposed to name him something in the _common _tongue?" The way he said was as if the idea of naming his horse something in the common tongue was appalling. As if he was superior because he could name his horse something in the beautiful Elvish language.

"You are so full of it," she told him with a sneer, "Glorfindel was far better company than you. Jerk." She turned to Asfaloth and said goodbye before storming away, angry at the blond. What the dwarves had told her didn't seem so farfetched now.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter over and done with. I've already written the next chapter so I will put that up soon. The foreign words are translated from the internet, I'm trusting what it tells me so forgive me if I'm wrong.

Please tell me what you thought of her interactions with people . I'm trying to make them as believable as possible.

Please review.


	3. The Council

A/N: Chapter two is here! Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Enjoy~

* * *

The day of the council arrived much faster than Amaryllis expected, Frodo had recovered as much as he could but she expected sometime to pass before he was actually well enough. She reasoned that the Ring was a serious threat and something needed to be done with it as soon as possible. So it was that Arwen woke her early that morning and managed to wrestle her into a beautiful green dress. It was made of the finest silks and very medieval. The sleeves extended past her hands and were embellished with silver thread. The neckline stooped in a circle around her neck, the dress sloping gently over her breasts and body, flaring slightly at her hips to trail down onto the floor, around her waist sat a simple silver cord. Her feet were covered in silver slippers and she was given a silver circlet to wear around her head. It was all too Slytherin for her tastes but Arwen was adamant.

"You are the Champion of the Valar," Arwen had told her when she complained about the circlet, "you are about to enter the world of maleness. You need to stand out and state your importance." Amaryllis couldn't argue with that logic, she had already seen how the Gondor men acted towards her. "Glorfindel will be here to escort you to the meeting place soon."

Sure enough, Glorfindel arrived not ten minutes later and together they set off, leaving a smiling Arwen behind. He escorted her like a true gentleman, holding his arm out to her with an amused smirk and laughing she took it. They made small talk as they went to the small courtyard where the council was to be held. It seemed they were late as those invited where already there and Lord Elrond was talking.

"We're late," Amaryllis whispered to Glorfindel who smiled in response.

"No, Lord Elrond wished for you to arrive a little later," he watched the meeting for a short while before escorting her forwards just as Lord Elrond spoke her name. He led over to Lord Elrond, leaving her by his side but not before whispering, "you truly are the radiant beauty your mother named you for."

She watched him take his seat with wide eyes, her cheeks flaring hotly at the compliment. She was unaware of all that was going on around her, her gaze fixed on the golden haired elf. He stared back, his eyes darkened with mischief and something else Amaryllis couldn't recognise. Their staring contest went on for a short while until Amaryllis heard some say a woman had no place being at the council.

"Excuse me!" She said affronted as she whirled around to face the man who spoke, "I have no place here? Then tell me, _sir_, where is my place?"

"Where every woman's place is," the man snorted, his fellow men chuckling. "At home doing housework. Feeding the children. _Beneath_ a man." He gave her a lewd look that suggested he wanted her beneath him.

"Show her respect," Glorfindel said dangerously, rising slowly from his seat.

"I have no home to call my own, it was taken from me," Amaryllis said slowly, "I don't have any children. My place is not beneath any man, least of all you. You think I am weak because I am a woman?" She moved closer to him, her eyes shimmering brightly with raw anger, "do you treat every woman this way? Or just me?"

"I treat women with the respect they deserve."

"So it is just me who gets this treatment?" She turned away from him, visibly shaking with anger. "I haven't been in this world long and already I am sick of it. You are about to discuss what to do with the growing evil, and yet you are more concerned over the trivial matter of my gender. You will never be able to defeat evil until you deal with your male superiority complex."

"What would a mortal woman, a child even, know of evil?" Legolas spoke coolly.

"A child?" she looked at him in credulously, "you think I am a child? Was I child when my parents were murdered by the Dark Lord in my world? Was I child when my aunt and uncle, the people who were supposed to care for me, beat me, starved me and locked me in a cupboard? And as for evil well, I've been saving my world from a megalomaniac Dark Lord since I was eleven. I sacrificed myself to save everyone I love from that evil, and then when it's all over and finished this happens," she motioned all around her, "I'm brought here and given yet another task and another title. I am the girl-who-lived, the Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Defeater of the Dark Lord and now I am the Champion of the Valar. So tell me oh great wise one, where in my past did I ever get the chance to be child? Do I have enough experience with evil to be here? Because I would so _love_ to know."

"Forgive me my lady, I should not have judged you so harshly," Legolas whispered, looking thoroughly ashamed and chastised.

"No you shouldn't have, but you judged me the moment you saw me. You all did." Amaryllis shook her head as Glorfindel led her to a seat beside him, once she was seated comfortably and silence rang over the small courtyard Elrond spoke.

"Amaryllis is, as you may have guessed from her speech, not from this world. She is very capable with magic and owner of the three object bestowed by Mandos himself," everyone looked startled at that and suddenly she felt everyone re-evaluating her. "These objects connect her to Mandos and the Valar in a way none have ever been before. Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looks at them all before his gaze settles on Frodo, gesturing to him, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood wearily, his hand clenched around the Ring as he walked slowly to the small platform in the middle of the circle of people. It was with great hesitation that he placed the Ring on the platform for all to see. He gave it one last lingering look before shuffling back to his seat, he sat with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. It was almost as if it hurt him to be parted with the Ring which made Amaryllis frown. The magic within it must be very potent if it was effecting him like this. It was Slytherin's locket all over again.

"So it is true," Boromir whispered in complete awe, his gaze firmly fixed on the Ring. Amaryllis felt a sinking feeling in her gut at the desire he held for the Ring. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found… Isildur's Bane." Boromir had stood and approached the Ring during his speech and now, his hand reached out to touch. Elrond stood, looking as though to speak out to Boromir but Amaryllis beat him to it.

"Were you born a fool? Or did you have to work hard to become one?" she asked him in a dry tone. "That Ring is evil. It was made by evil and will only create more evil. But you seem to want to use it no?"

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." He addressed everyone, giving Amaryllis a scathing glare.

"So the fact that it's _evil_ means nothing to you?"

"It is a gift," Boromir insisted.

"No it isn't, it's only a shiny bauble that will betray you as soon as it gets the chance. I know. I've seen this kind of magic before." Amaryllis said, trying to get the man to see reason.

"She is right, you cannot wield it. None of us can." Both Boromir and Amaryllis turned to face the ranger who spoke, "the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere ranger know of this?" Boromir hissed scathingly.

"This no mere ranger," Legolas declared as he stood up to defend his friend, "this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn… This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished, his narrowed eyes fixed upon Boromir.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn said quietly, motioning with his hand for Legolas to sit down.

"Gondor has no king," he whispered to Legolas in disdain before casting a dark look at Aragon. "Gondor needs no king," he muttered before he sat down again.

"Aragorn and Amaryllis are right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said and Elrond nodded his head in agreement.

"The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said and then Amaryllis heard it. A slight whisper of dark magic, it brushed across her skin and made her feel sick. She swallowed thickly, unaware as Gimli stood and charged at the Ring, swinging his axe down upon it. Shards went flying everywhere but Amaryllis was only aware of a great big eye flashing across her mind.

She knew at once who that eye belonged to, Sauron. She had never felt something so evil, so utterly destructive. Voldemort was an adorable puppy compared to this Sauron. Panic filled her then as she realised she so very out of her league with this. Mandos had said Sauron was a far bigger threat than Voldemort had been but still, she hadn't expected this. This was a whole new level of evil, an evil that only wanted to watch the world burn.

"Breathe," the soft bell like voice whispered in her ear and a warm hand placed itself on her arm. Startled she looked into the warm blue eyes of Glorfindel, he smiled reassuringly at her. "You feel its power don't you? The evil inside it?"

"It's such a strong evil, it's making me sick," she told him, her eyes still wide with panic and fright.

"I knew from the moment I saw you with Asfaloth," his gentle smile warmed her and made her feel less sick. "I knew you were good. You feel unwell because your heart, your soul, is pure and full of goodness. It is hard for such a person to be exposed to this level of evil."

"I told you already, flattery gets you nowhere," she smiled radiantly.

"Ah but it is not flattery when it is the truth," Glorfindel ginned impishly before motioning to the others, who had gotten into an argument whilst the two had been talking. "It seems we have been left out of the conversation."

"They are like children," Amaryllis muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"They are discussing who will take the Ring to Mordor, to throw it into the fires of Mt. Doom," Frodo interrupted, smiling shyly at them. "I know what I must do, but I find myself without the courage to say it out loud. I am afraid, I'm not like you Lady Amaryllis, I'm no hero."

"Would you like to know something Frodo?" She smiled but her eyes were far away in the past remembering her own fate. "I am not a hero. I never was and I never will be. I spent my days fighting evil absolutely terrified but, like all those who face great destinies, I did what I had to do. Because if I didn't who would? I shall let you in on a little secret Frodo, I succeeded because I had someone there with me. My friends and I love them dearly, I could count on them and I could trust them. They are the true heroes not me. It is your duty to take the Ring to Mordor but you shall not be going alone. Have faith in yourself and in me and there you will find your courage."

Frodo looked at her for a short while, before taking a deep breath, he stood and declared loudly, "I will take it." Though of course his voice fell on deaf ears, but it didn't discourage him, he repeated himself louder. Everyone fell silent, turning to stare at the hobbit with amazement. "I shall take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." He finished timidly and Amaryllis moved to stand by his side. Her fate was tied to him and his was with the Ring. They will go on this journey together.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf spoke solemnly, looking as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Aragorn stood and walked over to them before kneeling on the ground, "if by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He stood and joined Gandalf and Amaryllis beside Frodo.

"You have my bow," Legolas stated as he moved to join them, standing next to Amaryllis who folded her arms across her chest tensely.

"And my axe," Gimili said gruffly, casting a small glare at Legolas as he joined them, standing a little in front of Amaryllis who grinned at him, "my lady," his whispered politely to her.

"You carry the fates of us all little one," Boromir said quietly as he joined them. Lips pursed and eyes narrowed Amaryllis watched him closely. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

Amaryllis' eyes never left Boromir's form, not even when Sam, Merry and Pippin joined them and Elrond declared them the Fellowship of the Ring. They were given a month to get things ready. Slowly everyone departed, the hobbits left to quietly discuss things, as did Gandalf and Elrond. Gimili and his party followed soon after, they too had things to discuss. It was silent for a moment before Amaryllis turned to Boromir, her eyes fiery with determination and purpose.

"I was brought here to protect Frodo and I intend to do so," she told him, "I don't trust you. I saw the way you looked at the Ring and I know only too well what dark magic does. If I suspect even the slightest hint that you will take the Ring from him." She stepped closer to him, uncaring of the fact that he was far taller than her. "There isn't a power in this world that will stop me from ending you. Do I make myself clear?"

"I have no desire to take the Ring from the hobbit _woman_." He looked her up and down, his gaze turning lewd as his eyes hovered over her breasts, "there is only one need for a woman on such a journey and that is to service a man's needs."

Her clenched fist smashed into his nose before anyone could blink. "I'm not here to satisfy your desires and even if I was, I certainly wouldn't let you touch me. A jackass like you isn't my type."

"You have a strong punch my lady," Aragorn told her, thoroughly amused and impressed, "I am Aragorn, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Amaryllis," she told him with a happy smile, "Arwen has told me all about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," he said with a fond smile.

"Only good things came from her. She loves you greatly. I have only seen that kind of love twice, you should cherish it."

"I shall," his eyes looked pained and Amaryllis knew there was more to this than he was letting on. He excused himself from her and he left, pulling an irate Boromir with him.

She was left with only Legolas and Glorfindel, the latter of whom stood from his seat and approached them. Legolas looked at the other elf for only a moment before disregarding him to stare at Amaryllis. "My lady, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

She nodded slowly, unsure what he wanted with her, before looking at Glorfindel who motioned down the steps. "I will wait for you down there," he told her, smiling before looking at Legolas with a cold look. His touched her arm briefly as he passed by her, "I will escort you to the dining area so we can eat together."

Legolas stared at Glorfindel's retreating form with thinly veiled anger before he turned to Amaryllis, pining her with the intensity of his gaze. "What is he to you?" he asked her disgruntled.

* * *

A/N: The Fellowship has been formed! The next chapter involves some character bonding time.

Please review.


	4. Of Prophecies and Rivals

A/N: Chapter three is here! Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately, wishing on shooting stars has yet to pay off.

Enjoy~

* * *

Amaryllis stared at Legolas in pure disbelief for a moment or two before frowning at him, she couldn't see why he would ask that question. Her relationship with Glorfindel had nothing to do with him, nor any relevance whatsoever. She huffed and made to walk down the stairs as she said "if all you want is to ask about my relationships then I'm leaving."

"Wait," he said quickly, reaching out to grab her forearm gently, "I did not mean to imply anything. It's just you seem rather friendly and in the stables you told me he was better than me. I was simply curious. I meant no offence my lady."

"Then what did you want to speak to me about?" She asked confused by his behaviour.

"I wanted to apologise," he removed his hand from her after he was certain she would stay. "My behaviour in the stables was unacceptable as was my remark about you being a child. You seem so young, I did not expect you to have such experience with dark matters such as these. Human women here are…" he trailed of, trying to think of what to say without insulting her.

"Objectified and submissive?" Amaryllis put in and Legolas nodded.

"Yes. I see now that you have grown up in an environment where women are equal to men. This has made you a very strong willed woman and, while very admirable, it is hard for any male of any race to accept that. I know it is no excuse but…"

"It's fine, I shouldn't expect everyone to immediately accept me. Your apology is accepted but I should apologise too." She smiled sheepishly at him, "the thing in stables was my fault. I shouldn't have been sarcastic about the name you gave your horse, it's a very pretty name. You had every right to be defensive. I'm sorry for insulting your creativity."

"I would like to be friends with you, I am a curious person and your world intrigues me greatly. I would like to know more about it."

Amaryllis chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip before smiling brightly, "my name is Amaryllis Potter, I like flowers, ice cream and Quidditch. I studied magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prejudiced and arrogant people really annoy me and I hate evil of any kind. I defeated the Dark Lord of my world when I was seventeen years old. I am the owner of the Deathly Hallows and, as such have a strong connection to Mandos and can perceive death."

Legolas stared at her for a moment, before catching on to what she was doing. She was allowing them to start over and begin anew. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of the woodland realm. I like the stars and the woods of my home. I am a master archer and am highly skilled with blades as well. I am curious by nature and wish to know many things. I have fought against the evils that try and invade my home for many years and desire to see it restored to magnificence it once was."

"An archer huh?" Legolas nodded and Amaryllis grinned, "I wonder if you'd be better than Robin Hood."

"I am afraid I don't know who that is."

"Oh he's just a character in a story," she shrugged before beginning to descend down the steps, she paused half way and turned back to him, "perhaps I shall tell you the story one day."

"I would very much like that my lady."

"My friends call me Amaryllis," she told him before joining Glorfindel at the bottom of the stairs. They left together, making small talk and not once did she look back at the Mirkwood prince. If she had she would have seen the happy, almost goofy, smile on his face.

"I see you made another friend," Glorfindel stated as soon as they were out of sight.

"That remains to be seen," Amaryllis told him with a small smile, "it was just practical to form some sort of truce with him. I will be spending the foreseeable future with him and the rest of the Fellowship."

"Does that mean you will extend the same curtesy to Boromir," Glorfindel asked, smirking slightly as a look of annoyance swept across Amaryllis' face.

"If he stops seeing me as some sort of damsel in distress then maybe," she sighed and looked up at the sky, filled with a sense of foreboding at the events to come. She had the distinct feeling that this quest would be a lot harder than the one searching for Horcruxes.

Glorfindel escorted her to the dining hall, where they ate and talked about anything but the Ring and the Fellowship. Amaryllis was thankful for that. When they had finished eating Amaryllis returned to her room to think, she sat on her balcony and stared up at the sky as it darkened and stars began to twinkle amidst the inky blackness. She found herself thinking of her friends as she often did. Of the baby Hermione was going to have. Luna and Neville, both equally strange and perfect for each other. Ginny and her desire to be a Quidditch star. She wondered if they were happy, she didn't want them to mourn her but she knew they must. It was late when she finally left the balcony, strolling out of her room to walk around the place. The lanterns were lit so finding her way around was easy.

She hadn't been walking long when she stumbled across Aragorn, he was kneeling before a gravestone, his hands gently brushing away the leaves and dirt. He did it with such care and attention that Amaryllis knew this was someone close to him. She watched him, with a sadness in her eyes that only true pain and sorrow could achieve.

"She was my mother," his voice startled her, she hadn't realised he knew she was there. "She brought me here, to Rivendell, to keep me safe. She knew I would be hunted for my lineage."

"Because you're the heir to throne of Gondor?" She asked as she stepped forward and knelt beside him.

"Yes, she wanted to protect me."

"I know a little of what that is like, I was hunted by Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and my parents wanted to protect me. They hid behind powerful magic, but the magic required a third person to know of the location they were hidden in. We call it a secret keeper. My parents wanted to choose my godfather, but they thought it was too obvious a choice. Instead they went for their other friend, Peter Pettigrew. But they didn't know Pettigrew was working for Voldemort already. They were betrayed to their deaths."

"It is hard to know who to trust in such perilous times," Aragorn spoke solemnly, "why were you targeted by this Dark Lord?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." She recited the words she knew had been forever etched in her heart. The words that decided her fate the moment Voldemort believed in them. "It was a prophecy that Voldemort chose to believe, had he left me alone it wouldn't have come true. But he was afraid of what I would become so tried to kill me when I was a baby."

"Those are powerful words indeed," Aragorn said nodding slightly in understanding, "how did you survive?"

Amaryllis didn't reply, she only placed her hand on the gravestone and whispered a short spell. The stone cleaned itself and almost glowed with her magic in the dense grove. Aragorn stared at his mother's name and understood. A mother protects her child no matter what. Though Aragorn didn't fully understand how Amaryllis survived, he knew it was the purity of a mother's love that did it.

"I think," Amaryllis said, standing and placing her hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "your mother would be very proud of you. Some people are born to be great. Others have greatness thrust upon them. Whichever it is, I believe you will be a great king. You just need to have faith in yourself and others around you." Aragorn said nothing, remaining silent in a deep concentration and Amaryllis left him there. She returned the way she came and went back to her room.

The following morning Arwen woke her up at the crack of dawn, much to her displeasure, her bed was like a fluffy marshmallow and she longed for a lie in, but apparently Elves didn't believe in those. Still, she got up, bathed and dressed in yet another dress. Though this one was blue. She let Arwen pull her to the dining hall for breakfast, yawning and sleepy eyed.

"You have a choice to make," Arwen told her in a sing song way.

"Huh?" Amaryllis responded blearily.

"Where will you sit?" Arwen asked motioning around to the tables around them. The Hobbits sat crowded around Bilbo, who was telling a story, making noise and eating such a huge amount of food that Ron would be astonished. Legolas and Aragorn were sat together, talking quietly, they both smiled at her when she caught their eye. She only glanced over at Boromir in passing, not wanting to spend her breakfast with him.

Glorfindel caught her eye next, he was looking at her with that mischievous grin, she gave him a small wave and made to walk over to him. He shook his head and motioned to the balcony, she turned to look and found Gandalf watching her closely, he nodded his head to the table beside him. "It seems I am to spend breakfast with Gandalf," she told Arwen.

"I'm not surprised he wants to talk to you," Arwen noted with a serious look on her fair face, before she gave Amaryllis a cheeky, knowing smile, "though you wanted to go to Glorfindel no?"

"I don't know what you mean," Amaryllis said stubbornly, though she couldn't help the heat the rose to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, he likes you too," Arwen told her, "though he's not who you are destined for."

"Destined for…" it sounded so mysterious but she couldn't get the image of Lavender and Parvati, giggling and peering into a crystal ball trying to find their soul mates. She shuddered and began to walk towards Gandalf before pausing and turning to back to Arwen. "I've decided something," she said before continuing on to the balcony.

"What's that?" Arwen called after her.

"I'm the one who's going to decide who I will be with," she gave Arwen a big grin, shrugging lightly, "screw destiny." She finished before disappearing onto the balcony.

Arwen laughed and joined Aragorn and Legolas, "she's a little unorthodox isn't she?" she said as she sat down. Aragorn and Legolas gave her a welcome greeting.

"I've never met anyone quite like her," Aragorn agreed, it was rare for him to find someone unique when he'd travelled all over Middle-Earth, "Though I think she has more than enough right to… screw destiny… as she put it."

"Why is that?" Legolas asked and both Arwen and Aragorn shared a look, they both knew of the prophecy that destiny created and Amaryllis had to live by.

"It's not our place to say," Aragorn told him, grinning a little at the sight of his friend's jealous pout, "perhaps she will tell you in time."

"She doesn't like me much," Legolas said morosely, he'd never met anyone who hadn't liked him immediately, the dwarves not withstanding of course. "She agreed to be friends with me but still…"

"She is not used to this world's customs Legolas," Arwen said gently, trying to cheer up the Mirkwood prince, "at times even I find her frustrating. Most of the elves here ignore her because she is so different, it's only my father, myself and Glorfindel who talk to her. Just give her time and she will warm up to you."

At the mention of Glorfindel's name, Legolas nose crinkled in distaste his gaze drifting to the elf and found him gazing out into the balcony. "How'd he manage to get her to like him?" he asked Arwen.

"Asfaloth," was her short response.

"Legolas," Aragorn said slowly, watching his friends behaviour closely, "are you jealous of the relationship between Glorfindel and Amaryllis?"

"Jealous," he repeated, looking startled, "why would I be jealous?"

"Amaryllis is a very beautiful, strong and independent woman," Aragorn said and Arwen hummed in agreement. "Anyone with eyes can see how attractive she is."

"So?" Legolas responded, his eyes showing his confusion.

"What Estel is saying little princeling," Glorfindel said, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he sat beside Legolas, "is that I find Amaryllis very attractive. But the real question is, are you attracted to her?"

"She is my friend," Legolas responded tensely, all but glaring at the only blonde to live in Rivendell, "and you are far too familiar with her."

"Oh we are very familiar with each other," he smirked, "but I don't see why it should bother you, after all she is just your friend."

Legolas stood up, his whole body tense with anger, he gave Glorfindel a scolding glare and stormed out of the hall. Aragorn watched his friend leave with a knowing smirk.

"Did I say something wrong?" Glorfindel asked, the picture of innocence except for the impish look swimming in his blue eyes.

Amaryllis had no idea that the topic of discussion was her, she only saw Legolas storming from the hall out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged, thinking nothing of it, and popped another grape into her mouth. She chewed on it thoughtfully before swallowing.

"This Sauron guy," she said slowly, "What's his end game?"

"I believe you already know that my girl," Gandalf said, peering at her with his wise blue-grey eyes. She knew instantly this wizard would get along swimmingly with Dumbledore.

"Destruction," she responded instantly, "total annihilation of all who oppose him. Darkness."

"Yes," Gandalf sighed wearily, "should the Ring return to him then all hope will be lost." His grey eyes stared into her green ones, he hummed slightly and smiled, "though hope is still with us, as long as we have strength. He will put his strength in you and you must guide him when he is lost. You are the only one who can understand what Frodo will be put through."

"I will help Frodo in any way I can," she told him earnestly, "though honestly I have no idea how. When facing Voldemort, I had my friends and I was very lucky to evade death each time I faced him."

"Then do what your friends did for you," he responded wisely. "You're connection with Mandos is strong, he cares for you, I can feel it. You cannot allow yourself to be in the enemies hand Amaryllis."

"Do you think Sauron knows I am here?"

"I can only hope he does not," Gandalf said seriously, "if he figures out your connection to the Valar, to Mandos, then he will stop at nothing to have you. You are light and pure, he is dark and full of taint. The dark always seeks the light, remember that Amaryllis."

"Gandalf," she whispered, her eyes wet with unshed tears and full of fear as she realised just how dangerous the road ahead would be. "I'm so very scared."

"You would be a fool not to be," he told her gently, pacing his hand over hers and squeezing it tightly, "I am old and have seen many things. But the quest we have before us shall determine the fates of us all. It is a frightening thing to behold."

* * *

A/N: So, the general opinion is that Amaryllis should be with Glorfindel and not Legolas, honestly I see where you are all coming from with that. The relationship between them flows so well and they just connect. But I already have this story planned out, so chances are I'm not going to change the pairing. However I will do a story that features a Glorfindel/femharry story, because I'm honestly liking the pairing.

Please review.


	5. Allies and Stories

A/N: I soooo haven't had this written up for a few weeks and I so did not forget to post it until now... Okay I did but I've been busy!

Disclaimer: Do not own a thing.

Enjoy~

* * *

For the past ten minutes Amaryllis had done nothing but stare anxiously into the room, trying to pluck up the courage to enter. Boromir sat inside, talking with his men about the upcoming journey that loomed ever closer. Amaryllis had gotten away with not speaking to the man for the past few weeks, that was until Arwen had forced her to do this. _'You need to form some level of trust with him, or the Fellowship won't be stable. Be the bigger man, or woman in your case,_' the beautiful elf had told her, sounding so much like Hermione it was uncanny. Amaryllis sighed and gathered all the Gryffindor courage she could muster and entered the room. Her presence was noted immediately and she was met with a stony silence, she had expected this so it didn't bother her too much.

"Can I speak to you?" she asked Boromir, casting a look at his friends, "alone?"

"You may," Boromir responded with an angry edge to his tone. His friends took the hint and said their farewells, glancing between the pair as they left.

"I'm sorry," Amaryllis told him, getting straight to the point, "I've been nothing but hostile and argumentative towards you. My behaviour has been unacceptable. I should have at least tried to understand the customs of your people before getting defensive."

"My lady?" he was confused, of all the things he had been expecting an apology wasn't one of them.

"I came here to make amends," she sighed and unclasped the bracelet she had been wearing. She had Arwen ask the smith to make it for her, and when she received it she had enchanted it with protection spells. She fiddled with it for a moment or two before holding it out to him, "here, take it."

"You are giving me your favour?" Boromir asked with wide eyes, a slight redness to his cheeks, he took the gift. After all it was rude not to accept a lady's token.

"I don't understand what that means," Amaryllis told him.

"When a lady gives a man her favour," he scratched the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed, "it means she likes him."

"Oh," was her reply and a small grin highlighted her face, "well I was thinking it was more of a peace offering really. But if you want to think of it as a favour thing by all means do so."

"A peace offering makes more sense," he said with a smile, "but why give me jewellery?"

"Ah, jewellery is a woman's treasure yes?" She said with a laugh, "men have their swords and women their shiny trinkets," she wondered what he would say if she told him about Voldemort's obsession with jewellery. "Well you already have a sword so I couldn't give you that. Besides the bracelet isn't just a piece of jewellery, I wanted to give you something useful. I know how the Ring affects you, it tells you things, irresistible things, something along the lines of giving you the strength to protect your home. It told me it could return me to my home and bring my parents back from the dead."

"How did you know? How do you resist its call?"

"You want to defend your home, like anyone else whose home is threatened, that much was easy to guess. As for resisting it well… Mandos sent me here and I know in my heart I can never return home and my parents… the dead don't belong in the realm of the living. If they were to be brought back, they would only suffer and what child wants to see their parents suffer? The bracelet will help quieten the call of Ring, as well as protect you from any other such dark magic, at least I hope it does. Sauron's magic is more potent than any I have ever felt."

"Thank you," Boromir whispered sincerely, slipping the bracelet on and the effect was immediate, he felt a lightness in his heart.

"I know it is hard for you to get along with me, I am a woman and therefore you feel it is your duty to protect me. My life has been one fight after the other so I don't know how to be a defenceless little damsel. But maybe we can find some middle ground yes?" she waited for his response and when he gave her a nod, she continued. "I don't know how to use a sword or fight properly, I only have my magic. So, I will let you defend my virtue, or whatever it is that makes a guy defend a girl, when it is necessary. As long as you stop eyeing me up like I'm only in the group for your entertainment, I get that I'm going to be the only woman you will see in a long time, so I can forgive a few looks now and then. But Frodo comes first. Should you be put in a position where it's me or Frodo, you choose Frodo okay?"

"I believe those terms are acceptable," Boromir nodded, "I wish to apologise for being so crass with you. You are a very beautiful woman and your dominant outlook made me say some things I wish I hadn't."

"I've heard worse comments thrown my way," she told him, standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. "I am glad we have sorted this out, it will make our journey easier, things look less bleak when you have people you can trust by your side."

"You are correct of course," Boromir nodded, "I have spent many a weary night surrounded by my men, and found comfort in their presence."

Amaryllis left him to his thoughts with a short goodbye, Arwen was waiting for her outside to hear of her results with Boromir. After telling the elleth what had happened Arwen finally lost that stern Hermione look and smiled happily. They walked for a while until Arwen spotted Aragorn and excused herself, the green eyed witch watched her go with a fond smile. She hadn't seen a couple so in love since she'd seen a picture of her parents dancing around. It really made her sad that they were soon to be separated.

She turned away from them and soon found the hobbits, they were sat on a balcony eating some food and talking loudly. Frodo sat next to Bilbo quietly talking to him while the others were laughing and joking. They saw her right away and called her over, she was happy to join them for the hobbits made her feel as though she was back in the Burrow.

"Tell us a story Amaryllis," Merry said cheerfully.

"Yeah, a good one," Pippin agreed nodding his head. "A story from your world."

"I don't know many stories," she told them, "though I could tell one about a girl called Alice who stumbles upon a strange land and calls it Wonderland. It was my favourite story as a child, so I've read it multiple times and know it by heart."

"That sounds wonderful Miss Amaryllis," Sam said quietly and even Bilbo and Frodo joined them, their curiosity piqued.

"Okay then," Amaryllis said nodding, recalling the novel she had read as a child it had been her first present from her teacher, "chapter one: Down the Rabbit Hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?' So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her.

"There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, `Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' (when she thought it over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge…"

She continued on with chapter one of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the hobbits listening with rapt attention. Gasping in horror as she fell down the hole and crooning in sympathy as she had to drink the bottle and eat the cake. They had just gotten to the end when Aragorn came forwards.

"I'm afraid I must stop this enchanting tale of yours," he said morosely with a serious expression.

"But I want to hear the rest," Pippin put in.

"Yeah, I want to know if Alice grows smaller or bigger," Merry said.

"Amaryllis will finish her tale another time, we leave on the morrow and Lord Elrond is throwing us a small party."

Amaryllis got the distinct feeling it was a farewell party and she didn't like the sound of that. She was soon whisked away by Arwen who had decided to help her pack. Luckily Arwen had the seamstress make her suitable travelling clothes so she could finally go back to wearing pants. She was also gifted two long daggers and a bow and arrows, though she protested that she didn't know how to use them, Arwen was adamant. It was the worry in her friend's eye that had her accepting the gifts.

"Arwen," she whispered after they had finished packing, her eyes watery and afraid. She didn't want this to be the last time she saw the elleth. "I–"

"This isn't goodbye," Arwen said quickly, holding back tears of her own, "I will see you again."

"Thank you so much," Amaryllis whispered, before throwing her arms around the elleth who was her best friend on Middle-Earth. "You truly are a wonderful person, it has been my honour getting to know you."

"Come now, enough of this," she responded though her voice was thick with emotion, "we have a party to get you ready for."

So they sobered up and got ready for the party, Arwen had given her a stunning red gown and gold jewellery to go with it. She felt like a true Gryffindor wearing it. She walked to the hall with Arwen at her side, though Glorfindel met them at the doors.

"My ladies, looking beautiful as ever, I was wondering if I might steal Amaryllis away," he told them with a bow. He looked regal in his dark blue robes, breath-taking even and the young witch couldn't help the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Of course you may steal her away," Arwen told him amused.

"Don't I get a say?" Amaryllis asked, her answer was given when Glorfindel took her arm and led her away. "The party is back there," she mumbled to him.

"We aren't going to be attending," he said, laughing at her perplexed expression, "do not worry, I will have you back before tomorrow."

"I wonder if this is how Cinderella felt," she said as she watched the sunset cast his hair in a golden glow. He truly was a Prince Charming that was for sure.

"Who is Cinderella?" he asked as she finally recognised where they were heading, they were going to the stables.

"A girl in a fairy tale, a story told to children." She responded, not telling him anymore about the story because that would just be embarrassing.

"Do you like these fairy tales?"

"Yeah, I was a big reader when I was a kid," she told him as they arrived before Asfaloth's stall. Glorfindel opened the gate and the horse stepped forward, nickering a greeting to them both. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to go on a ride with you," Glorfindel seemed a little embarrassed, "Asfaloth was more than agreeable to the idea." The white stallion nodded his head.

"But I'm wearing a dress," she whispered, she wanted to ride Asfaloth in theory but faced with the prospect and, the realisation of how _big_ the horse was made her weary.

"You will be fine, Asfaloth and I will take good care of you."

"Okay then," she said still not convinced.

"I will help you up," he told her with his bell-like laugh.

Five minutes later and they were galloping out the central courtyard and down a small path through the forest. Amaryllis sat side saddle, her dress wouldn't allow her any other position, one hand clutching Asfaloth's mane and the other holding Glorfindel's arm. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, hands resting at her waist he had no need to hold onto Asfaloth as both rider and horse trusted each other far too deep for the human custom of a saddle and reigns. Amaryllis on the hand was far too nervous, put a broom in her hand and she was in her element, a horse beneath her was alien. She could feel each stretch of muscle as Asfaloth moved beneath her and she was rocked back and forth with the motions.

"Relax," Glorfindel whispered in her ear, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. But the nervousness didn't go away, there was a big difference in feeding Asfaloth to riding him. "I told you I would take care of you didn't I? Asfaloth won't harm you and I won't allow to fall," he smiled and pulled her against him.

It was still easier said than done but she tried her best to relax. Glorfindel stopped when they reached a small pond, slowing Asfaloth to a walk before leading him to a stop, the blonde haired elf helped her down before petting the horse. Amaryllis moved away to the pond, looking down at the crystal clear water, under the gaze of the moon she could see the fish swimming lazily about. They were so brightly coloured and big it reminded her of the Koi fish she had seen at an aquarium once. Glorfindel stepped up beside her silently, his gaze fixed on the fish.

"You are to set out early tomorrow," he began slowly, "it is why I stole you away tonight. I did not intend to do so, but I could not resist having you to myself for just a little while. I wish I had more time with you," he turned to her, his hand coming up to caress her cheek which slowly began to turn pink under his touch. "I know well that you are not meant for me, and yet I cannot help what I feel."

"Glorfindel I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say to him, the desperation and longing in his eyes making her breath catch.

"A part of me wishes to be selfish and ask you to stay here," he continued on as if she hadn't spoken, "but I know it is your duty to go on this quest. Your loyalty and ability to make friends was what drew me to you in the first place, Amaryllis you are beautiful in both looks and personality. Your eyes are so very pretty, a colour and depth I can scarcely describe, I find myself wanting to gaze into them and drown in their endless depths for eternity." He pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. "Stay in Rivendell where it is safe, stay with me," he whispered into her ear, knowing full well what her answer will be, but needing to ask her stay regardless.

"I can't," she whispered back, his arms tightening in response but he said nothing, "Glorfindel… the whole reason I am here is to help Frodo. I _have _to go with them, but I will be back once the quest is over and then…"

"By then it will be too late for me," Glorfindel sighed, "I told you that you aren't meant for me."

"Arwen said something like that, but I don't understand what it means."

"Arwen has the gift of the sight, she saw the one you will fall in love with and it is not me. I knew it long before I first talked to you, perhaps it was selfish of me to become friends with you. It seems I am becoming rather egotistical, will you let me be selfish one more time Amaryllis?" he pushed her back so he could look at her, his eyes seeming to beg her to agree and, speechless, she could only nod. He gave her a devastatingly handsome smile before his hand tangled in her hair and his lips brushed against hers.

It was hesitant, as if he was only testing the waters before he began to kiss her more urgently. Her lips were soft and pliant under his, a small gasp of surprise escaping her as she finally registered what he was doing. His tongue swept inside her mouth, he took his time slowly tasting her and dancing his tongue against hers. He pulled away when he heard her moan, the sweet sound was music to his ears and he was once again reminded that she wasn't to be his. He sighed quietly before smiling at her, pressing a lingering kiss against her forehead and taking a deep breath.

"I wish you all the luck of the Valar on your quest Amaryllis," he whispered against her forehead, "though I cannot be there to see to your wellbeing, I know the others will see you are safe."

"I can protect myself," she muttered causing Glorfindel to laugh.

"Indeed," he responded lightly, "you will send Sauron fleeing of that I have no doubt."

"Damn straight I will," she grinned and nodded, feeling relief that the tense moment had passed and they were back to their easy banter.

"I have heard you are a great storyteller," he led her over to where Asfaloth stood, eating the grass, and sat a little ways away from the horse. "I would like to hear one of these stories from you, if you would indulge me."

She smiled and nodded, though the only stories she knew where children's stories but they were different enough that Glorfindel was pleasantly intrigued. She told him stories by Hans Christian Anderson, which seemed to live up to her growing reputation as a great storyteller.

* * *

A/N: ...well... that happened... I felt like it was a perfect moment for him to kiss her, though its also a little bittersweet. Oh I feel so sorry for Glorfindel... I'm sorry my muse is doing this to you!

Next chapter... the quest begins!

Please Review


	6. The Memory of Stars

A/N: So...I've finished with all my exams and coursework, so I have more time for writing yay! Though mostly I'm focussing on my own original story, I've written three chapters of it already and I can't wait to see the finished product.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own anything except an imagination.

Enjoy~

* * *

He hadn't meant to be there, not consciously at least, but when he witnessed Glorfindel leading her away his feet automatically walked him out the hall. Arwen called after him ever so politely but he ignored her. He witnessed their conversation in the stables, followed them up to the lake, and honestly he regretted it. The moment their lips met he felt angry, scared and jealous. Angry because he wanted to be one to kiss Amaryllis, in what was probably her first kiss, but now Glorfindel had beat him too it. Scared because he was angry, an emotion he was unaccustomed to along with jealousy, and because he didn't want to lose Amaryllis to his fellow elf.

The moment he saw her he felt an attraction to her unlike any he had ever felt, she was beautiful perhaps not in the mesmerising way Arwen was, but she was strikingly beautiful physically none the less. But it wasn't her physical features that attracted him, it was her eyes and with one glance he was hooked. They were so expressive, they spoke to him of all that she was feeling. Perhaps this was why he teased her so because even in anger, her green eyes that reminded him of his home were simply bewitching. He felt guilty after, when he watched her storm away from him he wanted to grab her hand and apologise, but he never for he too was insulted. He was being petulant, behaving as though he were only an elfling or so Aragorn had said when Legolas discussed it with him, and he knew he had to apologise.

So he did and he was elated when she, in return, offered him her friendship. But there was a lingering feeling, something he couldn't quite name, it told him he wanted more. He put it aside, after all they were about to embark on a dangerous quest, his personal feelings could wait. But as he stood there, watching her embrace an elf that was not him the emotion pushed itself to the surface once more, but once again he could not listen. Amaryllis was her own woman, she could choose freely who she wished to be with, it was not his place to demand her attention.

"You can come out now Prince Legolas," Glorfindel called and Legolas found himself staring into the cold eyes of the seasoned warrior. Of course Glofindel knew he had followed them, Legolas felt shame well up within him. He had no right to be there and be intruding on their intimate moment. There was little he could do now but step forward.

"I apologise for intruding," he told them, feeling very much like the elfling Aragorn had accused him of being.

"Don't apologise," Glorfindel responded tensely, leaving Amaryllis' side to walk over to him, patting his shoulder before going to Asfaloth's side. "I trust you will bring Amaryllis back safely," he told Legolas as he mounted his horse, a look of acceptance passing through his eyes before he gave the girl a sorrow filled, longing look before disappearing.

Legolas stood before Amaryllis, the atmosphere around them awkward and tense, he didn't know what to say to her. He knew she knew he saw them kissing and he was tempted to ask about it, to see how she felt about the kiss and about Glorfindel, but he knew if he did she would be embarrassed and angry. He was nearly three thousand summers old and yet, for the life of him, he could not figure out the woman in front of him, the female race baffled him.

"I've never met a prince before," her voice startled him and his gaze shot to her face. She was watching him closely, her amused eyes glancing over him, he smiled at that. If she was amused it meant she didn't mind his appearance, even if her amusement was caused by his awkwardness.

"I'm not, I mean I am a prince but I…" he trailed off, unsure how to phrase it, in his home he was always Prince Legolas, his father's heir, to be respected at all times. He didn't like the rigidity of his title and the constraints it put on him.

"Don't like titles? Or perhaps the reputation that comes with having them?" she laughed as he looked at her in surprise, "I think out of anyone you'll meet, you'll never meet a girl that hates titles as much as me. I mean my title, the girl-who-lived, though not as royal as yours was a big thing to live up to. It's a hard thing to do, live up to everyone's expectations that is."

"Amazing," he whispered, watching her small figure with awe he longed to embrace her, to show her how grateful he truly was to hear her speak the words he longed to utter for a great many years.

"Oh, does this mean I have to bow to you? Or maybe a curtsy?" she asked in a teasing tone and a bright smile that made his heart speed up rapidly. She lifted the hem of her dress a little and curtsied deeply, her eyes never leaving his just as the smile never left her face, "my prince."

He didn't know how to respond to that, when people addressed him so formally he usually felt annoyance within himself though he smiled politely, but hearing her say it was different. He _liked _it. The tips of his ears slowly began to turn red as his cheeks flushed with colour as he began to realise just how much he liked it. He saw her amused eyes turn to worry as he said nothing, his body stiff as he tried to process his reaction to her, he startled when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You okay? You've gone all robot on me," Amaryllis laughed to try and erase the awkwardness.

"I don't know what a robot is," he told her swallowing thickly as he tried to return to normal, but the image of her amused eyes, teasing smile and the words leaving her lips as she curtsied would be forever in his mind. "We should probably get back, we have an early start in the morning."

"Oh yeah," the lingering quest had suddenly put a dampener on things, "yeah we should go back."

He turned away from her, leading her to his horse which he had left in the trees a short ways away, their ride back to the stables was silent. Both of them thinking about the journey that began on the morrow. He escorted her back to her room, in true gentlemanly fashion, even bowing to her as he said goodnight.

"Legolas," she called out, halting his retreat, "tomorrow… this quest… it'll be alright won't it? We'll survive this thing right? I mean I've faced a dark lord before, but having friend's by my side made it easier so…"

"We will be fine," his voice sounded stronger than he felt, he truly had no idea what would happen, but they had to cling to whatever hope there was. "As long as we have each other then we will be fine."

"Sauron, his evil is far worse than Voldemort's ever was. I was afraid of Voldemort, I'd be a fool not to have been, but I knew I could defeat him," she couldn't help trembling as she remembered the Ring's malice. "Sauron terrifies me. I don't know what I can do, Frodo looks at me like I'm his salvation but I… I don't want to disappoint him, I don't want to be some weak little girl, but I'm so very terrified."

"Fear shows us our weakness and limitations," Legolas told her gently, he didn't know what else to say to calm her, "but it does not control us." He sighed and escorted her into her room, pushing her behind the divider where she changed, he told her to get ready for bed. "When I was an elfling, I thought myself a great adventurer that would travel the world. I thought to do this I should start with my own home. It was once called Greenwood, but I do not know that time, when I was growing up it was and still is called Mirkwood." He led her to the bed when she reappeared, laying her down and pulling the covers up over her, he sat on the edge of the bed. He knew full well it was highly improper for him to be doing such things, but something inside him told her he needed to comfort her. His fingers threaded through her hair, a distant memory of his own mother doing such a thing as she sang to him made his heart ache, her green eyes peered up at him so child-like that he was once again reminded how young she truly was.

"What happened?" she whispered to him, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I thought I'd go out into the forest like some hero in the songs they sing and rescue a maiden in need of help. Of course it took a lot of cunning and planning to escape under the nose of the guards stationed at the gate, but I managed it one day and so I went off into the trees armed with my wooden toy sword. I'd never been in the forest before, it is rife with these spiders, huge in size and with a taste for flesh."

"They sound like Aragog," she mumbled, "he was a giant spider who lived in the forest behind my school."

"It seems our worlds are a lot alike then," he mused.

"I was twelve when I found them, we wanted information from Aragog, but then his children wanted to eat us," she gave him a wiry grin, "we escaped in a flying car. But I want to hear more about you, I can imagine you were adorable as a kid."

"Perhaps," he mumbled, the tips of his ears turning pink in embarrassment, "you're world does indeed seem to hold much adventure, but I will continue on with my story. I had gotten lost after a few hours, the trees were big and climbing over the roots had made me quite tired, elflings tire easily until they reach their five hundredth summer. I thought I would take a short nap and then find my way home, but I had wandered farther than I thought and near to a nest of the descendants of Shelob, the first of their race. When I woke I was surrounded by the spiders, my wooden sword was useless against them and I thought I was going to die. Somehow my father found me, he called it an intuition one only gains through parenthood, but he saved me. I was terrified of the spiders though and refused to leave my room for fear they would get to me. My father sat me down and told me the very thing I told you, that fear shows us our weaknesses and limitations, but he also said how to make that fear disappear."

"How?" she implored, a desperate look in her eyes that he wanted to see gone.

"He told me to overcome the fear you need to get stronger, he was the one who first put a bow in my hands and taught me how to use it," Legolas smiled, "I would teach you if you would let me."

"Arwen gave me a bow," she told him eagerly, "can you really teach me?"

"Of course," he grinned, "I am… Robin Hood… aren't I?"

"Yeah you are," she smiled sleepily, "You can be Robin Hood and I will be Maid Marion."

"Sleep," he told her, moving away to sit upon a chair at the side of her bed, "rest easy, I will watch over you tonight. I will teach you how to use the bow on our travels."

He only left her shortly before dawn, not wishing to be discovered and tarnish her honour.

OoO

The worst part about making new friends was saying goodbye, though honestly she had only made two it still hurt her to watch them fade away. Arwen's eyes had been filled with tears, though Amaryllis knew that had more to do with watching the love of her life leave, but still they had embraced but not a word of farewell left their lips. Instead they told each other that they would see the other soon, an unspoken promise that Amaryllis would remain alive hung in air after their words were spoken. Glorfindel didn't say anything, nor did he approach her, he only looked at her with regret and sorrow laying heavy in his eyes. Of course she thanked Lord Elrond for his hospitality and as he spoke the weight of the quest began to form in her heart. He told them none must go as far as they wished to, but it was a lie. At the very least Amaryllis and Frodo would have to go all the way, they both didn't get the choice on this quest, but she knew the others will go all the way too. But still it was a nice thought to think they had the freedom to choose.

Rivendell was beautiful from afar, it lingered in the distance like a dream but Amaryllis didn't look back, she was focussed on what was in front of her. Another Dark Lord, more fearsome than the previous, lingered on the horizon and like before she was willing to sacrifice her life to defeat him, even if she was scared. Merry and Pippin were in high spirits, laughing and joking together and it pained her to think it wouldn't last, that this quest was going the change them.

The whole thing with Glorfindel confused her, she was attracted to him that much was clear and the attraction was mutual. But how did she truly feel about him? She didn't love him that much she knew, but she could have grown to love him. Never before had Amaryllis wished her mother was around so much, it's not like she could discuss it the other members of the fellowship, which would just be painfully awkward. Even if she did have feelings for him, he had made it perfectly clear that aside from the kiss they shared, he had no intentions of pursuing her. He and Arwen were positive she was meant for someone else, but she didn't want to be told who to love.

Travelling to a place that was to her the other side of the world took time, and by foot the days just seemed to drag. Often she found Frodo by her side, he didn't say much but he seemed to take comfort in her presence. When they settled down for the night she spoke with Gandalf about magic, or told Merry and Pippin the tale of Alice. Still it seemed to take forever, and they were still close to Rivendell. She didn't speak much to the others, though it wasn't because she didn't want to. Aragorn pretty much kept to himself, he was wallowing in self-pity, he had left his heart behind in Rivendell. Gimli and Boromir didn't seem to know how to talk to her, though they did try. Legolas was always in the front of the group, he could see more than the others could so he was essentially playing watch dog.

They took it turns watching at night, though Legolas did it the most, Elves didn't need to sleep much. Aragorn and Boromir taught the hobbits how to fight, and Legolas gave her lessons too, though she wouldn't be forgetting her first archery lesson for a long while yet.

_He had wanted to see what she could do from her own instincts so she held the wooden bow in her hands, lightly pulling on the string as she studied it with narrowed eyes. She brought it up, holding the bow with her left hand and pulling the string back with her index and middle fingers of her right hand, she brought up a distant memory of watching Robin Hood on television. She pulled the string back tighter, the bow creaking in strain, her arm shook with the tension and the string slipped from her fingers, snapping against her cheek hard. She dropped the bow in shock and pain, her hand coming up to hold her cheek, glaring at the bow accusingly._

"_Stupid thing, you're not supposed to hurt me!" she told it, a small pout forming on her lips. The sound of his laughter reached her ears and she turned to see Legolas, happiness and amusement practically radiating off him. "Y-You… you're not supposed to laugh at me! You're supposed to teach me!" _

"_I apologise," he said approaching her, pulling her hand away from her cheek. He tilted her chin up and assessed the damage with a critical eye._

"_What's the verdict doctor?" she asked him amused._

"_I think you will survive," he smiled, releasing her and stooping to pick up the bow. "Your first mistake was carrying the tension of the bow in your arm, you should feel it in your shoulders." He held the bow out to her, but she refused to take it and looked at it as though it might eat her._

Needless to say she hadn't learnt much during that lesson.

"Hello," she told him as she sat beside him, the others had long since fallen asleep with Gimli's snores the loudest of all.

"You should be sleeping," he told her but she gave a pointed look in Gimli's direction, "ah it is a hard thing to ignore."

"Exactly," she rolled her eyes a little before smiling, "you look at the stars an awful lot."

"My people love the light of the stars the most," he told her, a fond look coming over him as he looked up at the sky once more. "They hold memories."

"They are different to my stars," she responded after several minutes looking up at them, "some part of me wished they would be the same. But how could they be? It was nothing more than a silly wish for a connection to my home."

"I do not think it is silly at all, I too look at the stars to be reminded of home," he looked at her, watching her as she watched the sky.

"They're beautiful though."

"Yes, very beautiful," he was well aware he wasn't talking about the stars anymore, because in that moment she was the most beautiful sight he'd seen, the starlight highlighting her skin and casting a magical glow about her.

"In my home we group the stars into constellations and give them names, there are eighty eight constellations in total. Twelve of them are called the zodiac, in history the stars were thought to rule the way we lived, to predict the future and even our personalities."

"Your world is fond of stories," he said as she turned to look at him, her head tilted to the side as she appraised him.

"Or fond of running away from reality," she responded quietly.

* * *

A/N: So we got lots of Legolas time, I thought an insight into his mind and seeing things from his view was much needed. I also thought the story he told was super cute, I reckon he would've made a cute kid.

Please review~


	7. The Locket Filled with Love

A/N: So I was sad Game of Thrones season five ended, then I decided to drown my sorrows by writing this chapter. It's shorter than usual because it is a bit of a filler. Rome was built in many days and the Fellowship did reach the pass of Caradhras in the span of a few short walking montages, as the (extended edition) film showed, so here is my montage.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Enjoy~

* * *

The landscape of Middle Earth was beautiful, the rolling hills and rocky outcrops provided some breath taking sights but so did a walk in the peak district. A walk Amaryllis had done before and once you've seen one hill you've seen them all. Entertainment was few and far between, in fact the only entertainment provided was through her stories, they'd already discovered Wonderland through Alice, traversed the somewhat horrific tales the Brothers Grimm provided and walked under Sherwood Forest with Robin Hood. Princes rescued Princesses, Sinbad sailed the seven seas and Aladdin found the Genie in the lamp. It was safe to say that she was running out of stories to tell, the hobbits fascination lay in the stories of King Arthur, his legendary prowess of a warrior intriguing them as they began to wish for a mighty sword like Excalibur, but even those stories came to an end. She'd begun explaining everyday things in her world, broomsticks, potions, Quidditch, cars, skyscrapers, key rings, anything and everything. The stories were more than just a few words to pass the time, they were a way to connect to her home and to keep their minds off the task set out before them.

"Your world intrigues me greatly," Gandalf said as she sat beside him, a fire blazing quietly in front of them, "it has advanced far greater than this world, to think horses become a pass time, no more than a sport, overtaken by strange metal contraptions for transportation. It sounds whimsical and so very dream-like."

"In some ways it is advanced," she agreed, "medicine is a major improvement, things that would kill a person here wouldn't be an issue back home. But," she paused a frown lighting her face, "there is so much prejudice, even amongst those with magic. No, especially amongst those with magic. They loathe change, are quick to judge things as evil, and segregate themselves in a social hierarchy. It is… well, if there had been a little less prejudice in the world than perhaps I would have grown up being loved by my parents, to have them tell me they are proud of me and they love me is a dream I longed for as a child."

"I am sure they love you and are proud of you all the same," Gandalf responded easily, "but life is too short for perhaps, should haves or could haves, it does not do to dwell on them."

"You remind me strongly of my old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore," she smiled wistfully, "he was the smartest man I knew. He spoke in riddles and had a twinkle in his eyes. I thought of him as a grandfather, you're much the same in that respect. I feel as though I can discuss everything and anything with you and you would not judge."

"There is no greater honour than being thought of as a grandfather to you child," he grinned and winked at her, "might be I should imagine you to be my granddaughter."

"I think I'd like that," she told him, they both shared a look of mutual caring.

They said nothing for a while and her gaze, as she found it often did, drifted to their resident elf. He stood talking to Aragorn, though his gaze surveyed their surroundings constantly, his blonde hair swayed lightly as a breeze picked up. She was intrigued by him, as she had been Glorfindel and Arwen, he was something new and she wanted to know everything about his race. She blamed Hermione for that, her bookishness had rubbed off an inevitable occurrence in hindsight with how many times the bushy haired witch had dragged her to the library, but Amaryllis was also curious about Legolas personally. Ever since he had sat with her, telling her a little about his childhood, he had comforted her and promised to help guard her against her fears though he barely knew her. It was a surprise, she had first thought him arrogant and, like most of the elves she had seen, standoffish but she was wrong. He kept his promise and every day, no matter what he was doing, he would teach her how to use her bow, even if the lessons where no more than an hour, he was patient but stern. He was clearly a master at his craft and she held a great respect for him as her teacher. Blue eyes suddenly found hers and she found herself blushing at being caught staring and at the handsome smile he gave her. She looked away after giving a shy smile in response, only to see Gandalf silently laughing.

"You watch him often," he said keeping his tone light, though there was a knowing twinkle in his eye at the shocked look she gave him, "you're not as subtle as you think. Do not worry though, he watches you just the same, if not more." He laughed out loud this time and stood with a pat to her shoulder, before moving to join Frodo and lightly inquire how the hobbit was faring.

It was later in the night when most of the fellowship were sleeping when she was joined by the very elf she had been trying not to look at. Gandalf's observation made her realised how much she did indeed stare at Legolas, though she had a feeling Gandalf had the wrong idea as to why she did so. Still, she found herself not wanting to give the impression that she liked him, she learnt the first time around that developing feelings for another travelling companion whilst on a dangerous mission was a bad idea. Though Hermione and Ron clearly made it through the trying time, it was still an eye-opener in a lesson of when not to develop feelings for people. Aside from that, her mission was to protect Frodo and complications like relationships simply didn't appeal to her.

"You should sleep," he told her, as he often did when the others began to drift off to sleep, "we walked longer than usual today, you must be tired."

"I'm fine," she wasn't sleepy, though her muscles ached and could have done with the rest, "what about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Elves require less sleep than other races, we can remain awake for a few days without any sleep," he told her, an amused smile appearing on his face as he watched her shocked expression.

"You haven't slept at all since we left Rivendell?" she asked incredulously.

"I have rested, but I haven't slept properly," he told her, "I doubt I will have a proper sleep anytime soon. But it will not affect me like it would mortal men."

"A perk of being a pretty pointy eared elf then?" she said teasingly.

"Oh, has someone been listening to Gimli's insults again? He's rubbing off on you," he admonished, though his eyes were alight with amusement.

"Insults? Why would Gimli ever insult you? Here I was thinking you were the best of friends," she feigned a surprised look that had Legolas laughing the tinkling laugh all elves seemed to possess.

"Oh yes we are the best of friends as you put it," he told her sarcastically.

They sat in silence for a little while, though there wasn't a moment of awkwardness between them, Amaryllis looked at the others around them. Aragorn sat a little ways away, on watch for the moment, Gandalf sat deep in thought smoking his pipe and Boromir was lightly playing with the bracelet she had given him, though his mind was clearly elsewhere. The Ring still plagued him, even with the help of her magic, and there was little they could do about that. It would be down to Boromir's strength of will in the end.

"Do you miss your home?" Legolas asked her suddenly, earning a curious look in response, "your stories are all told very fondly, and when you speak of your world there is a longing in your eyes."

"Yes," she responded immediately, "it makes me sad to think of the things I will never see, I had a godson and I won't ever see him grow up, my best friends were expecting their first child, I wanted to help people and do things. It does hurt to be away from all I knew but I didn't leave them behind by choice after all, so I guess that makes it easier to accept. I died back home, crushed by fallen rubble, so it wasn't like coming here meant choosing between them or here. It was either come here or move on to wherever it is the soul goes to when people die."

Legolas didn't say any more and after a moment of contemplative silence he once more told her to sleep before taking over the watch from Aragorn, the ranger joined Amaryllis after a moment spent talking to the elf. Aragorn, as per usual, didn't say much to her but she found warmth in his presence beside her. It was as though he was a comforting light and she soon found herself nodding off.

"Could you give me one of those trinkets you gave Boromir?" Frodo asked her as they walked next to each other the following day, "I wouldn't ask, but I fear for the future and each day the Ring grows heavier around my neck. It haunts me even in my dreams."

"The bracelet Boromir has wouldn't work with you Frodo," she told him with regret, "you hold the Ring on your person. Its pull is much stronger on you than it is on Boromir, though honestly it affects him the strongest. My magical runes are barely suppressing the influence the Ring has over him, it would be rendered useless should I give you something like the bracelet."

"Oh… I had thought… never mind," he trailed off, though his hand was clenched tight around the Ring and his troubled eyes were firmly fixed on the ground. Amaryllis sighed, her own hand coming up to trace the chain of her locket, it was invisible to all but her unless she wished them to see it and more often than not she forgot about its presence, though she would notice immediately if it were taken from her. She had found it buried in her parent's vault with a letter from her mother. Lily was continuing to protect her daughter from beyond the grave for the locket contained Lily's magic, trapped inside the rune symbol of love. A mother's love was so pure and holy that, if the witch was powerful enough, could be contained inside anything silver etched with the rune. Love was after all the most powerful form of magic there was.

"There is a way I could help though," she told him, her gut clenching at what she was about to do, but right now Frodo was in more need than she was. She pulled the chain over her head, the locket becoming visible as it left her person, she sent a wish to her mother and hoped the necklace would keep him safe, that her mother would protect Frodo like she protected her daughter. She felt the locket warm in her hand, as though it agreed to watch over Frodo. They paused in their walk, only Aragorn noticed them and he too stopped to watch. She held the necklace between, the locket span around slightly in the wind, Frodo eyes widened at the sight of it.

"It's beautiful," he whispered in awe, though the design was simple, he could feel the light it emitted.

"It belonged to my mother and after her death she left it to me," she smiled sadly at the sight of it, "it is enchanted with powerful protective magic, it holds the magic of a mother's love for her daughter. The normal runes of protection, like the ones on Boromir's bracelet, wouldn't be enough to help you fight the Ring's possession, but this is different."

"Why are you telling me this?" Frodo asked confused but Amaryllis only smiled and slipped the chain over his head, watching the locket fall into place on his chest, "why are you giving it to me? It is precious to you isn't it?"

"It's very precious to me, it's the only thing I have that belonged to my mother, and I'm not giving it to you Frodo I'm only lending it to you. I will take it back at the end of this quest. I cannot protect you from the influence of the Ring, so please, allow my mother to help you fight it." She wrapped her hand around the locket, saying a goodbye to it, before dropping back so it rested against his chest. "Her name was Lily, so whenever you feel lost or trapped within the darkness you only need to hold the locket and call my mother's name. She will help you, I know it in my heart that she will."

"Thank you," Frodo whispered, the eternal gratefulness shining in his eyes.

"Tis a noble thing you did," Aragorn told her a little later, Frodo had gone to join Sam and Aragorn had stepped up beside her in his absence. "Not many would willingly part with such a treasured item."

"It grieves me to not feel it around my neck, but his need is greater than mine and my mother will help him," she smiled wryly at the Ranger, "if ever there was a woman you didn't want to make angry, it was my mother."

"She must have been a beautiful and fearsome woman indeed, I would've been honoured to meet such a woman."

"She would've loved you I'm sure," an image of her mother coddling Aragorn came into her mind and she began laughing, Aragorn soon joining her when she told him why.

* * *

A/N: I could just imagine Lily being all motherly to Aragorn, can't you? The locket of Lily Potter will play a part in later chapter so I thought it would be best to introduce it here.

Did anyone else watch Game of Thrones? My friend is behind on the episodes so I literally have no one to talk about it with and my mother just doesn't understand at all!

Please review ^-^


	8. Snow and Malfoy's Smirk

A/N: I've been watching Lord of the Rings again and I realised how slow I've been to update this one compared to my Hobbit story. For those of you who haven't read that one, I'd recommend it because it will eventually move on to the lotr universe. Admittedly I'm having much more fun writing that one than this one. But oh well...

Disclaimer: Meh, if you don't get it by now, you never will

Enjoy~

* * *

Amaryllis was quick to realise a major flaw in her plan to give Frodo her mother's locket, the magic in the locket had been supressing the effect of the Ring. With that layer of protection gone the Ring began to whisper to her in the dreadful black speech of Mordor, though what surprised her the most was the fact she was able to understand it. It was a secret she told only to Gandalf, who surmised that her constant run-ins with dark magic in her world had made her more in tune with it on Middle Earth. Gandalf was also more worried about her being possessed by the Ring, for she had been touched by the darkest magic in her world a magic that was so similar to that which the Ring was made from. She began to regret giving away the locket, though one look at Frodo's happy demeanour had her immediately banishing the thoughts.

"What ails you lassy?" Gimli asked as they settled by a rocky outcrop, Legolas was on lookout, Merry and Pippin were taking lessons from Boromir as Aragorn watched on with occasional input. Gandalf sat with Frodo and Sam discussing what road they would take.

"I am afraid Gimli," she openly admitted, her hand running through her hair, "I fear what would happen should I be overcome by the Ring. It cannot fall into my hands Gimli, if it did then there will be no hope for anyone. I think I should have stayed in Rivendell," with Glorfindel and Arwen she added in her mind. She missed her friends dearly.

"Nonsense lass, I've been watching you and I've never seen anyone with as pure a heart as you," he told her gruffly, feeling oddly embarrassed at having to comfort the girl. "The Ring will not hold power over you, you're too tough an egg to crack under its falsities. You're place is right here not with those pesky elves."

"In case you hadn't noticed Gimli," she smiled, feeling comforted by his words, and leant down to whisper, "there is a pesky elf in our Fellowship."

"Aye and he's the peskiest of them all," he responded a lot louder than necessary and Legolas shot a nasty glare towards him.

"Oh my if looks alone could kill," Amaryllis laughed.

"Pah! Like that arrogant elf could ever harm a dwarf of my stature," Gimli defended sharply.

"Oh of course, if it came down to it I'm sure you would win against him," she smiled secretively, "how could one pesky elf ever hope to overcome such a handsome and strong dwarf?"

"Exactly! I am glad you understand lassy," Gimli smiled though there was a pinkness to his cheeks, "excuse me a moment, I must speak with Gandalf about our path I believe we should go through the mines of Moria."

"I will talk to you later then," she nodded and watched him leave her, her mind mentally counting down from five and by the time she got to one Legolas was beside her.

"You don't really think he's handsome do you?" he asked her, his brow furrowed lightly as if he couldn't quite work out her words. She had stumped him with her joking.

"Why do you care who I find handsome?" She asked amusedly.

"I don't," he answered far too quickly, "I mean… I was just curious."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are far too curious for your own good?"

"Many times," he told her cheekily, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"I suppose everyone in this Fellowship is handsome in their own way, aside from Gandalf of course he just looks like an old man too me but maybe some old lady would like him," she told him with a nonchalant shrug. "The hobbits are so very adorable and cute, Boromir has this sad warrior puppy dog thing going for him, Aragorn has this rugged attractiveness and Gimli is all gruffness until you talk to him and realise he's a big softie."

"And what about me?" he asked when she made no reference to him.

"You?"

"Yes," he leaned closer to her, his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest as a longing to hear her answer filled him. "Am I handsome?"

"Going from what I've seen, all elves are attractive," she laughed but it fell short at seeing a hurt look swim in his eyes before a mask of indifference was put up. He drew away from her and made to stand but she quickly grabbed his arm, "I'd have to be a fool to not notice how good looking your race is Legolas, but I don't care for looks. I've seen handsome men and they were the cruellest of all," Tom Riddle in his youth was a prime example of that. "What I like about you isn't the way you look so much as the way you are. Who you are. I like that you always ask questions and want to know about my world, I like how you always look at the stars at night, how you make sure I'm warm when you think I'm sleeping. I like it when you tell me of your home and teach me to use my bow. I like you Legolas, not because you're a good looking elf, but because you're my kind and attentive friend."

She felt somewhat foolish for revealing the truth to him, her comments on the men around her were harmless but she didn't want Legolas thinking she was some vain whore, he was her friend and he meant a lot to her. The beautiful smile he gave her had her re-thinking the whole vain idea, because she found her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. _ Has there ever been a more beautiful sight?_ She swallowed thickly, a blush rising to her cheeks unwanted, and from the way his smile went from pure happiness to an amused smirk he noticed.

"So," he leant forwards once more, a playfulness in his eyes, "since my friendship means so much to you, can I assume I am your favourite?"

"Would you be disappointed if I said no?" she responded, her own playful nature rising with his.

"Very," he responded quietly, "it would break my heart if you said no."

"Then I guess I have no choice," she faked a heavy sigh, "yes, Legolas, you're my favourite."

"It gladdens my heart to hear such words fall from your lips," he told her with that smirk. _A smirk that makes Malfoy's look childish and petty, _she thought, absently biting her lower lip in an effort not to give into the urge to laugh at the comparison. He noticed the movement, his gaze drawn towards her lip and she noticed the heated look enter his eyes. She had seen it before with Glorfindel, just before he had kissed her, she found herself wondering if Legolas would kiss her. She turned away from him, guilt playing heavy in her mind at her remembrance of Glorfindel's kiss.

"What is that?"

The question had Legolas standing fast and looking towards where Merry and Pippin were looking. A frown on his handsome face as he studied the small cloud-like shape moving towards them. She stood when she realised it was not a cloud, a realisation Boromir can to as well for he noted a loud that it was moving against the wind. "Crebain from Dunland," Legolas called and Gandalf quickly ordered them to hide.

Panicked she looked around her wildly until a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a small space between the rocks, her green eyes met the blue-gray gaze of Legolas and she relaxed. He gave a comforting smile and as the Crebain flew overhead he pressed closer to her. _He's protecting me_, she thought with a wild blush, her ears filled with the terrible squawking of the giant crows. Her fingers wound into the fabric of his tunic, clinging to him, as she felt the brush of dark magic against her own. It was as cruel as it was inviting, tempting her as the ring did. A woodsy smell filled her nose, and it took her a moment to realise she had buried her face in Legolas' tunic and it was him she was smelling. He smelt of the forest, of fresh grass and rainstorms, and she felt warmth build up within her. Legolas made her feel safe.

The thought startled her so much that as soon as it was safe she was pushing away from him and out of their hidden space. She did not listen as he called after her, only continued walking towards Frodo and Sam.

"Do not worry my friend," Aragorn came up beside Legolas, patting him on the shoulder. "Human women are troublesome creatures, quick to shy away from their own feelings. She likes you, as you do her, but she will not realise it for quite some time I fear, she is more oblivious to those sort of feelings then most women."

"She is not human though," Legolas responded, feeling both hurt and confused at Amaryllis' behaviour.

"Perhaps not entirely, but she isn't elf-kind either, she was raised as a human child would be though. Elves are freer when it comes to those they love. Just give her time."

"I do not love her," Legolas responded, walking away from Aragorn.

"I have to walk up that!" he turned to watch as Amaryllis gawped up at the mountain of Caradhras, "I'm not built for snow, honestly, I suck at climbing too, maybe I can just take this Gap of Rohan road and meet you on the other side. I'm a big girl, I can do it alone." Her hopeful smile turned into a whimper of dismay as Gandalf shot her down.

He sniggered and looked away, only to smirk at the fond and adoring look Legolas was giving the girl. _Not in love indeed, it seems you are as oblivious as she is my friend,_ he shook his head, _perhaps this journey could benefit from the purity of love. I wonder how Glorfindel will feel once he finds out about their budding romance._ Somehow the thoughts did not thrill him, it was rare for him to see the warrior elf so interested in someone.

OoO

She trailed behind the Fellowship but somehow that didn't surprise her, she wasn't big and bulky like the men nor was she as lithe and nimble as Legolas. She cursed as she lost her footing once again, plummeting into the snow beneath her, she coughed and spluttered as she found a mouthful of snow to greet her decent. The day had started out bad, what with Frodo losing his balance and tumbling backwards into Aragorn, only for the Ring to try and escape into Boromir's hold. As soon as he picked up to silver chain the bracelet she had given him began to glow, her magic fighting that of the Ring's, evidently her magic won. But it was a struggle that she wished she hadn't witnessed for if her magic struggled against the Ring what would it be like against Sauron?

Her mood had rapidly declined the higher they climbed, she was sour, cold and worried. This journey was going to age her a thousand years she just knew it. All she could do was move along, her head bent to try and shield herself against the blizzard.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas' voice echoed, carried by the wind to her.

"It's Saruman," came Gandalf's reply.

She couldn't help but pity Gandalf, to have a trusted friend turn on you was unthinkable, she could never picture Ron and Hermione doing the same to her. They would come face to face on opposite side of the chess board sooner or later.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

_Yes, let's turn back, to the warmth of the ground and away from the anger of Caradhras,_ she thought wistfully, but knew that Gandalf would not turn back unless there was no other way. He proved her right by denying Aragorn and raising his staff, chanting unfamiliar words into the wind, she felt the magic though. Gandalf's light magic clashing against the dark magic of Saruman, as her magic did against Voldemort's once upon a time.

She watched as lightning hit the crag above them and was feeling grateful for all her stumbles when the others of the Fellowship were covered in snow. She was just outside the range and escaped the thick of it, though her ankles were covered. She didn't know what was said after that, the wind carried the words away from her this time as it constantly changed direction. All she knew was the others had turned around and she found herself at the front of the line. Legolas joined her, saying nothing only patting her on the head and giving her a small smile. Snow clung to his hair and clothes and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her throat, he only rose an eyebrow and walked off in front, his steps barely denting the surface of the snow.

The trip down the mountain was far smoother, it seemed Caradhras was content to sleep once more now the intruders were leaving. She found out from Aragorn that they were to take the path through the mines, a thought which didn't thrill her but the mood around them all prevented her from joking about it. Gandalf took the lead, knowing the path best, though once they reached the walls he took Frodo aside. She stepped past them, a feeling of foreboding rising within her the more she stared at the walls. Gimli passed her by, muttering in awe of the walls, and tapping them with his axe. She missed what was said as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the place. She sat on a large rock as Gandalf tried his hand at opening the starlit doors.

"Death," she finally said out loud, "the mine feels like death."

"Indeed little one," Mandos said as he stepped from the shadows.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" she asked as she realised the Fellowship had gone, though she still sat on the rock by the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Because if I didn't," he told her gravely, looking far more serious than she had seen before, "then you would interfere, and that would ruin everything."

* * *

A/N: Mandos you sexy beast, where'd you come from? I feel like Caradhras was glossed over, but there is only so much you can with snow you know what I mean? It's not like much happens up there. Besides we had some awesome character interaction. Actually I don't think it was that awesome, I feel like this chapter was like one of those really bad filler episodes in anime... *sigh*

Well please review.


End file.
